


freefall

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, be sAFE EVERYONE, not proofread i dont proofread its boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy wasn't angry anymore. maybe that wasn't a good thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	freefall

tommy liked to build towers. nobody else did. he ignored them when they called his towers ugly or begged him to build them out of something other than cobblestone. he mostly built them out of spite, knowing it was going to annoy at least one person. that was what he was known for. 

it was a reputation he could not escape.

maybe thats why no one came to visit him in exile. some part of him was glad they didn’t. he didn’t need their stupid pity. he did this to himself.

this time the tower wasn’t built from cobblestone. it was a mess of different kinds of blocks, put together hastily. 

he was so, so high.

it didn’t rain. logstedshire looked so much smaller from here. it reminded tommy of wilbur. maybe it was because it was destroyed. everything seemed to remind him of his brother these days. he wasn’t angry anymore. he sat down at the top of the tower, tears stinging his eyes. he was always angry. maybe the air was too thin up here to think straight.

he thought about techno. he told them exactly what he wanted. no government, anarchy. they ignored him. maybe he wasn’t a traitor. he was stronger than tommy ever was. so much stronger. he just wished he would know he was sorry. 

he wondered why phil killed wilbur. he wondered what he would’ve done if it were him instead. he wondered if tubbo was angry, or if he just wanted to keep l’manburg for a little longer. he thought, perhaps, that was a pointless gamble. that l’manburg died with wilbur. he stood up a peered over the edge.

all it took was a little bit of courage. 

tommy didn’t expect it to happen so fast. one minute he was on top of the world, and the next he wasn’t. his life didn’t flash before his eyes, he felt content. for the first time he felt whole. he wondered very briefly whether he would become a ghost like wilbur did, and then hoped he wouldn’t.

he was  _ okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitley not my best but here !!


End file.
